1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to prosthetic devices, and more particularly to a surgical stent for use in supporting the walls of a tubular organ during anastomosis.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is conventional to provide a simple tube or ring for use during anastomosis to position two ends of a tubular organ together during suturing. Various shapes and materials are employed in conventional devices with the goal of providing support to the organ ends during anastomosis. In addition, certain conventional constructions also seek to provide a coupling for holding the ends of the organ together so that suturing is not necessary.
Several problems are presented by the available prosthetic devices. For example, although such conventional devices support the organ wall at the ends being joined, they do not positively position the intimae of the organ ends against one another. As a result, sutures must be used to accomplish this joining of the intimae.
Further, conventional devices fail to provide any means for insuring that a suture will be passed completely through the intimae of the ends of the organ without penetrating the opposite wall of the organ. Thus, when such devices are used in very small diameter organs, such as small blood vessels and the like, there is a possibility that the vessel will be stitched shut during suturing.